


3-B (Brave, Bold and Beautiful)

by TheGayShipper (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/TheGayShipper
Summary: “Why do you still wear a hijab? Isn’t it kind of contradictory?”“I choose to wear the hijab. It does not oppress me. It liberates me from society’s expectations of what a woman should look like.”As soon as Adena explained herself then, something changed inside Kat. It was literally instantaneous. Crazy instantaneous. Kat was almost able to hear the sound of a key turning and unlocking the door to her heart, and she didn’t even know said door existed.





	3-B (Brave, Bold and Beautiful)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Kadena fic - actually, it's just a little something to warm me up in regards of their dynamic. I really hope inspiration hits me in the future so I can write something longer because, to me as a Latina, seeing an intercultural relationship like theirs in an instant American hit like The Bold Type is a dream come true.

_“Why do you still wear a hijab? Isn’t it kind of contradictory?”_

_“I choose to wear the hijab. It does not oppress me. It liberates me from society’s expectations of what a woman should look like.”_

   

   As soon as Adena explained herself then, something changed inside Kat. It was literally instantaneous. Crazy instantaneous. Kat was almost able to _hear_ the sound of a key turning and unlocking the door to her heart, and she didn’t even know said door existed. She had always been blocked in that way and she had never really had any idea until the very day Adena came into her life.

   At first, Kat thought it was simply a kind of admiration, but soon, incredibly soon, she realized that Adena, the out and proud Muslim lesbian, was the bravest, boldest, most beautiful human being she had ever met. An absolutely incomparable 3-b type of woman.

   Kat cried out of nothing but an unbelievable relief when she heard Adena’s voice over the phone telling her that she had gotten out of jail. _That_ was the precise moment when Kat realized she was in love, for the very first time in her life.

   There’s a slight difference between being in love with someone and actually _loving_ that someone, though, and Kat realized she loved Adena in the exact second her fist hit the face of an Islamophobic guy on the street. _That_ was the precise moment when Kat realized she would do anything and everything for Adena.

\- You’ve smitten me so fast – Kat murmured warmly, sliding a hand idly along the left side of Adena’s face. – It’s such a strong feeling it scares me.

   They were in Adena’s bed at the moment, tangled up to each other. The woman had come back from Paris earlier that day after breaking up with her girlfriend for good. It was the very first time they were actually naked in one another’s arms.

\- It scares me too – Adena said in an equally soft tone, delicately twirling one of Kat’s curly locks between two fingers.

\- No, it doesn’t – Kat smiled challengingly. – You’ve been doing this all your life.

   Adena chuckled.

\- I may have been in a few serious relationships with girls before, but I can guarantee you that my stomach is tingling just as much as yours right now.

   Kat grinned, eyes pinned onto Adena’s. The woman spoke so calmly, it was really hard to believe she was actually nervous. The youngest leaned in to press a kiss onto her lips.

\- Every relationship is different, Kat – Adena whispered wisely as they parted the kiss, cupping Kat’s right cheek –, because _everyone_ is different. And you… you certainly throw me off my game, too.  

   Kat’s heart skipped a few beats – actually, it started pounding so fast that she was scared it was going to jump out of her. She ran the fingers of her right hand through Adena’s dark hair; the hair that she was flattered to have the permission to see and run her fingers through.

   God, she had so much to learn from that woman! Persian words, ways to not be such a spitfire all the time and countless other things. She wanted to tell Adena that she _would_ stick around to learn everything the woman had to offer her in terms of life experience, but she chose to say that through a more passionate kiss.

\- I love you – Kat breathed out as her lips began trailing kisses along Adena’s neck.

   Adena was quiet for a short amount of time after that, as if she couldn’t believe that such phrase had just been said. Kat panicked because the moment of silence seemed way longer to her. Soon enough, though, Adena delicately grabbed a fistful of Kat’s hair, bringing her own lips close to one of the youngest’s ears.

\- I love you too.


End file.
